Late Night Course
by nyandyanyan
Summary: Sequel Evening Drama. Dari mengantar mochi sampai jadi guru les kilat. Dazai rela lakukan apa saja demi tiket bunkasai, untuk kencan juga tentu saja. LOL. DACHUU Fiction. SOUKOKU Fiction. TEENAGE DazaixChuuya. Soukoku. AU!School. Ini Shou-Ai lho


" _Ojamashimasu_ ~~"

" _Ara_ ~ Dazai- _kun_ , kenapa sungkan begitu?" Wanita itu masih kelihatan begitu cantik walau usianya sudah lewat 45. Dazai tersenyum kikuk. " _Kaa-san_ bilang, kalian harus mencoba _mochi_ baru buatannya." Dazai menyerahkan bungkusan yang dia bawa dan wanita itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Maaf kalau bosan dengan _mochi_."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku suka sekali, dan yang kemarin juga sangat enak. Chuuya bahkan mengambil beberapa untuk dirinya sendiri." Ah, kalau nama itu sudah disebut berarti tujuan Dazai pergi ke rumah tetangga terdekat itu jadi berubah. Dia tersenyum –nyaris menyeringai- kemudian menanyakan hal yang sama tiap kali dia datang kesana.

"Apa Chuuya ada di kamarnya?".

"Tentu saja. Memang ada dimana lagi? Dia itu _hikikomori_ , tidak sepertimu yang punya banyak teman, Dazai- _kun_ " rasanya ucapan itu butuh disetujui mengingat keadaannya memang begitu. "Tapi dia tadi bicara soal ujian perbaikan dan sebagainya. Entahlah. Dia bahkan melewatkan makan malam." Alis Dazai berkerut. Ujian macam apa yang bisa membuat seorang Nakahara Chuuya merelakan jam makannya?

"Tapi ini sudah sangat larut." Ibu Chuuya mengangguk sekilas sebelum menyodorkan sebuah wadah berisi beberapa _mochi_ yang tadi dibawa Dazai.

"Kau bisa main kesana sebentar. Dan tolong berikan ini, sebagai ganti makan malamnya. Ah, maaf karena merepotkanmu." Dazai menggeleng dengan senyuman. Tangannya mengambil alih wadah _mochi_ itu kemudian minta izin dari ibu Chuuya untuk menengok anaknya. Meski dalam kamus Dazai, menengok sendiri sama dengan menggodanya habis-habisan.

===Late Night Course===

Cast : Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, School Life

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka-Sensei and Harukawa Sango-sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : Sequel Evening Drama. Dari mengantar mochi sampai jadi guru les kilat. Dazai rela lakukan apa saja demi tiket bunkasai, untuk kencan juga tentu saja. LOL. DACHUU Fiction. SOUKOKU Fiction. TEENAGE DazaixChuuya. Soukoku. AU!School. Ini Shou-Ai lho~~

===Late Night Course===

Tok tok tok.

Dazai heran saat ketukan barusan dibarengi dengan desahan gugup. Dia merasa aneh. Iya. Maksudnya ini sudah nyaris sebulan bahkan lebih sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, dari bertemu di sekolah Dazai sampai mereka pulang bersama setelah latihan drama. Dia agak bingung soal apa yang harus dia katakan atau apa yang harus bahas untuk membuat Chuuya kesal.

"Masuk, _Kaa-chan._ "

Lirihan itu pertanda kalau sosok didalam sedang dalam mode malas bergerak. Itu Chuuya sekali. Si antisosial yang lebih suka tidur dan cuma melakukan hal yang dia suka. Agak egois tapi perkataan soal menjadi diri sendiri selalu menjadi alasannya jika disuruh lebih bersosialisasi. Satu-satunya hal yang akan bisa membuatnya memiliki teman hanya karena kecintaannya pada drama. Yah, kalian bahkan bisa menghitung dengan jari jumlah manusia yang masuk sebagai kategori 'teman' bagi Chuuya.

"Kau betah sekali bercumbu dengan guling" Dazai membuka pintu dan mendapati Chuuya yang mengalungkan _headphone_ di leher dan menatapnya tak suka. Dia sedang tidur telungkup dengan komik detektif di tangan, juga guling yang dibicarakan Dazai sebenarnya cuma dijadikan penyangga di bagian dada. Sementara di atas meja kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari kaki ranjang, berserakan begitu banyak buku pelajaran. " _Hisashiburi, chibi~_ "

"Ah, kau masih hidup ya. Biar kutebak. _Mochi_ lagi."

"Tepat." Dazai tertawa lalu mendekat. Duduk di ranjang Chuuya setelah meletakkan mochi di atas meja dan si surai oranye bangkit sambil terus menatapnya risih. "Sebenarnya karena merindukanmu juga."

"Itu menggelikan kalau kau mau tahu." Dazai tertawa hambar kemudian saling diam. Chuuya sesekali melirik lelaki jangkung itu dari balik komiknya. Atau Dazai yang berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan tapi tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau mau apa?" bukan Chuuya kalau tidak terlalu jujur begini. Habis dia pikir kehadiran Dazai hanya akan membuatnya buang-buang waktu berharganya untuk malas-malasan jika dia berlama-lama di kamar Chuuya.

"Aku? Mau main."

"Kalau begitu, jujur saja aku sedang sibuk. Lebih baik kau segera angkat kaki karena beberapa menit lagi aku akan bangkit dan mulai belajar untuk besok."

"Besok?" Dazai ingat jika ujian akhir semester sudah selesai minggu lalu. Ada kemungkinan jadwal ujian sekolah mereka berbeda tapi rasanya sedikit mustahil. Alisnya terangkat kemudian saat ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan ibu Chuuya tadi. "Ujian perbaikan?"

"Hng."

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, kurasa."

"Kau cukup percaya diri untuk ukuran orang bodoh- ADUH!" Dazai memberi tatapan penuh protes dibalik usapannya pada bagian belakang kepala yang menjadi korban 'ciuman' mesra dari komik di tangan Chuuya. Chuuya mendengus, berdecak penuh ketidakrelaan sebelum mengiyakan tawaran Dazai. Rasanya kedatangan Dazai ada gunanya juga mengingat lelaki itu punya otak yang cukup encer.

"Ajari fisika dan matematika saja. Aku harus dapat nilai di atas rata-rata atau aku dilarang ikut _Bunkasai_."

"Eeehhh? _Bunkasai_? Aku mau lihat."

"Kalau begitu cepat ajari aku." Chuuya melempar asal komiknya, jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Sementara _headphone_ nya kini berada di sisi atas tempat tidurnya. Chuuya siap lebih dulu dengan tumpukan buku yang dirapikannya secara kilat.

"Kelihatan seperti kau tidak ingin kesana tapi kau harus kesana." Dazai menyusul, kini mengambil buku materi matematika dan mulai membukanya untuk mencari soal. Chuuya menopang dagu, dia mengangguk sekilas sambil memainkan pensil di tangan.

"Aku memang tidak mau. Merepotkan tahu."

"Terus kenapa kau-"

"Klub drama akan membuat pertunjukan, lalu kelasku juga membuka kafe. Dua-duanya tidak ingin ada yang tidak berpartisipasi. Itu mengesalkan. Mereka menatapku seolah ingin menelanku bulat-bulat saat kuberi tahu ada nilai ujianku yang buruk."

"Dan kau merasa harus menuruti mereka? Haha, Chuuya sekali. Kau pasti dibujuk habis-habisan."

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku." Tubuhnya merosot hingga posisinya menjadi rendah, melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja kemudian kepalanya miring tersangga diatasnya. Maniknya menatap wajah serius Dazai di samping dan dia merasa bodoh karena berpikir jika laki-laki itu bisa terlihat begitu menawan saat sedang serius begitu.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kerjakan beberapa soal ini? Tanyakan saja jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti."

"A-Ah, okay-" Chuuya gelagapan, bangkit dengan gugup. Tangannya mengambil alih buku dari tangan Dazai dan sadar akan sesuatu. "Aku tidak mengerti hampir semuanya."

"Astaga. Aku tidak tahu jika tinggi badan berpengaruh pada kerja otak."

"Sialan! Cepat ajari aku!" Dazai terkekeh saat berhasil menghindari ayunan buku ke arah kepalanya. Wajah gusar didepannya kelihatan manis seperti biasa. Ditambah dengan bibir mungil itu yang mencibir dengan gerakan lucu. Tuhan, Dazai ingin menciumnya jika diperbolehkan.

"Persamaan itu pelajaran mudah. Harusnya kau sudah bisa menalarnya sendiri."

"Ya, itu yang selalu diucapkan semua orang dengan otak encer."

"Kau sebenarnya bisa, cuma-" Dazai ragu saat ingin meneruskan kalimat. Tatapan Chuuya saat ini jauh lebih menusuk dari yang sudah-sudah. Dazai meringis, menghela nafas kemudian. Dia mengalah saja. Mengajari lelaki mungil itu dari materi awal semester di dua mata pelajaran yang dimintanya.

Hampir dua jam. Dazai bahkan barusan memberinya soal matematika buatan sendiri. Fisika akan mereka bahas setelah ini. Jadi walaupun sampai selarut itu, sebenarnya Chuuya tahan-tahan saja (biasanya dia sudah tidur lewat jam 9 malam). Yang Chuuya pikirkan dari tadi adalah Dazai yang bertahan di rumahnya hingga kedua jarum jam berada tepat di angka 10. Rumah mereka mungkin bersebelahan tapi tetap saja ini terlalu larut untuk tinggal di rumah tetangga.

"Kau benar tidak masalah membantuku sampai malam begini?" Dazai tersedak mochi yang sedang dikunyahnya. Demi koleksi topi jerami milik Kenji, kenapa tiba-tiba Chuuya bersikap sungkan begitu? Rasanya mustahil. Sungguh.

"Heeh, dasar." Chuuya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya juga menyodorkan sebotol air mineral (dia punya banyak di kamarnya).

"Tidak-" Dazai minum beberapa teguk lagi sebelum kembali bicara. "Yah, Chuuya tiba-tiba sopan begitu. Aneh." Chuuya memutar mata, tatapannya jengah dan Dazai terkekeh karenanya. "Tidak apa. Lagipula _kaa-san_ yang menyuruhku kemari. Anggap saja aku sedang main." Chuuya menggendikkan bahunya setelah itu. Kemudian mulai mengerjakan soal-soal lagi dan selesai dalam 15 menit.

Matematika, beres.

Fisika menyusul kemudian. Dazai hanya menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal-soal yang kemungkinan keluar saat ujian. Soal yang mirip dengan soal ujian kemarin dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan sabar pada Chuuya. Berakhir dengan Chuuya kembali mengerjakan soal dan bersyukur karena sudah lebih paham semua model soal yang diberikan Dazai.

" _Owatta~~_ " Chuuya meregangkan tangan dan menguap lebar-lebar. Dazai dengan sangat baik hati malah merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. "Aku mau tidur." Ucap Chuuya setelah sadar jika jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

"Kau mau tidur disini?"

"Tentu, diranjang yang sama denganmu. Kemudian kita akan-"

"Ditolak. Pulang sana."

"Padahal kau yang menawariku lebih dulu." Dazai pura-pura merajuk, mengundang tatapan jengah Chuuya. "Bercanda."

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih. Besok akan kuberikan tiket masuknya."

"Yah, santai saja." Chuuya kemudian bangkit, mulai menyiapkan apa-apa saja yang harus dibawanya besok. Juga berusaha mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk menyetel alarm atau dia akan bangun kesiangan nanti. Ini jam satu malam dan dia yang tidak biasa tidur selarut itu mungkin bisa terkena kesialan lumrah itu.

"Siap semua." Chuuya sudah duduk lagi di tempat semula saat Dazai masih serius dengan komik detektif yang dilempar Chuuya tadi. Chuuya menguap lagi, sekarang ditambah posisi menidurkan setengah badan di meja dan tanpa sadar memejamkan mata.

"Ne, Chuuya-"

"Hng?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak kencan seseorang di _Bunkasai_ sekolahmu."

"Terus? Kau minta dua tiket?"

"Tidak." Dazai mengusap dagu, dia melirik Chuuya tapi wajah bocah itu membelakanginya. "Dia dari sekolahmu, kok."

"Oh." Respon singkat itu membuat Dazai penasaran dengan ekspresi dibaliknya. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, jelas sekali kalau Chuuya tidak perduli. Atau pura-pura tidak perduli? Entahlah.

"Hmm, jadi-" Dazai menyerah. Dia meletakkan komiknya dan berdeham lalu bicara lagi. "Ayo kita kencan saat _Bunkasai_ nanti."

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dazai meringis, jelas saja ditolak. Tapi paling tidak, biasanya Chuuya akan memekik heboh penuh nada jijik atau melemparinya dengan apapun sambil berteriak, 'DASAR JOMBLO!'. Tapi ini tidak. Chuuya masih tenang dengan posisinya. Dazai berharap dia sedang mempertimbangkan ajakan barusan.

"Chuuya?" wajar Dazai memanggilnya, ini hampir lewat 5 menit sejak Chuuya diam saja. "Hei? Kau dengar? Mau tidak?" Masih diabaikan. Dazai akhirnya angkat tangan, menggoncang tubuh itu dan-.

Bruk.

Tubuh mungil itu jatuh miring ke karpet dibawahnya. Pemiliknya sudah mendengkur halus dengan mata terpejam. 'Sialan' batin Dazai. Jadi dia bicara sendiri sejak bermenit-menit lalu.

Dazai tertawa kemudian. Bergumam jika ini benar-benar sosok Chuuya yang jarang diketahui orang lain. Terlalu jujur, _tsundere_ , egois tapi punya alasan kuat untuk menjadi diri sendiri.

"Hah, dasar." Dazai membopong tubuh Chuuya. Menggendong Chuuya bukan masalah besar, dia cukup sering melakukannya dulu. Apalagi saat mereka masih sibuk berlatih drama bersama dulu atau saat main kuda dan ksatria di TK dulu. Terima kasih pada tubuh kecil Chuuya yang sangat mudah diangkat.

Dazai meletakkan tubuh Chuuya di ranjang lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kalau posisinya begini, dia jadi ingat drama Putri Salju saat SD dulu. Chuuya dulu berbaring didalam kotak kardus penuh hiasan bunga saat pentas kelulusan mereka. Chuuya sangat cantik dengan riasan kilat wali kelas mereka. Tentu saja gaun yang mereka buat bersama-sama dengan teman-teman perempuan juga menambah nilai plus dalam penampilannya.

"Ehem." Dazai terkekeh sendiri dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan saat ini. Mengulang lagi adegan 5 tahun lalu hanya saja lawan mainnya kini benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

"Demi keindahan bunga-bunga yang mengelilingimu. Mengapa kau makhluk rupawan terbaring lemah didalam sini? Mengapa kau mengurung kecantikanmu sendiri dalam ketidaksadaran? Mengapa kau pergi begitu cepat tanpa mengijinkanku mengetahui satu hal pun tentangmu? Sungguh, ijinkan aku mengenangmu sebelum kembali berkubang dalam kesedihan." Tangannya menyentuh pipi Chuuya, hangat. Dazai tersenyum sekilas dan mendekatkan wajah.

Batasnya berada disini. Dulu, dia akan berhenti tepat didepan wajah Chuuya. Menatapi paras indah yang terpejam itu cukup lama. Padahal Chuuya akan langsung mendorong wajahnya saat sesi latihan, tapi hari itu Chuuya menahan diri agar tingkahnya tak mengacaukan kerja keras teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dazai sudah berada didepan wajahnya. Hidungnya dan hidung Chuuya bersentuhan. Nafas hangat Chuuya menghembus bibirnya, membuatnya geli sekaligus terpacu. Dia bahkan heran kenapa dia bertingkah seperti pelaku pelecehan seksual begini.

Tapi kapan lagi dia punya kesempatan bagus semacam ini?

Baiklah.

Tahan Dazai.

Pelan saja.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

 _Cup._

Iris kelamnya terbuka, berjaga-jaga jika saja Chuuya mendadak membuka mata tapi lelaki itu sepertinya terlalu sibuk menjadi detektif di alam mimpi. Dan Dazai tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih besar dengan melumat bibir manis itu atau Chuuya akan bangun dan mulai memusuhinya.

Hampir satu menit, Dazai menjauh. Merasa sudah cukup. Dia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan merasakan milik Chuuya masih menempel disana kemudian tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila.

"Hehe." Tuh kan. Dia memang gila.

Tangannya kini merogoh saku ponsel, menulis pesan yang harusnya dia kirim sejak tadi.

 _ **Kaa-san, aku menginap di tempat Chuuya.**_

===Owarimasu==

Hallo

Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa LOL

Terima kasih sudah membaca ini

Dan maaf dengan tulisanku yg masih tertunda /sobs/

Review fav follow caci maki kritik saran ciuman semua deh dari kalian kutunggu ya XD

Matta ne~~

/N-D-10092017/


End file.
